


It's You, Stiles

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Scott McCall's Anchor, You'll see what I mean, sort of in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Allison isn't the one who sits behind Scott in Coach's class. So, when his heartbeat starts rising while Coach is going on and on at him about not doing the assigned reading, she can't be the one to calm him down. Instead, it's up to Stiles. And somehow, that one little detail is enough for Scott's anchor to completely change.





	It's You, Stiles

Stiles will admit, he was a little smug when he beat Allison to the desk behind Scott in Coach's class. He even sent her what he thought was a polite, slightly apologetic smile but thinking back on it, was probably more of a cocky grin.

But then Coach started on Scott like he usually does and Stiles realises that it's possible letting Allison sit behind Scott would have been a better idea.

He has absolutely no idea what to do as he stares down at his phone, watching as Scott's heartbeat rises with every insult. It's not like he can just talk him through it until he calms down again, not with the way Coach seems to be on a roll, barely stopping for a breath as Scott sinks down in his seat like he just wants to disappear. 

Stiles glances over at Allison without meaning to and catches her eye. She sends him a look and urges him to do something, clearly worried. Stiles flails slightly in response, silently conveying that he has absolutely no idea what he's supposed to do. 

She just raises her eyebrows and gestures at Scott from below the table. 

Stiles internally groans, chewing the inside of his cheek as he turns back in his seat. He glances down at his phone again and decides that she's right and he needs to do something. Right now. 

He leans forward as best he can without drawing Coach's attention to him and reaches out, hand below the table, and nudges Scott's arm. 

The only response he gets is Scott shifting his head slightly. Stiles rolls his eyes and nudges him again, harder this time as he opens his mouth to quietly talk to Scott. Who knows, maybe Coach won't notice and Scott won't wolf out and attack him. It could be a win-win.

But before Stiles can actually say anything, Scott grabs his hand before he can pull it away. He squeezes slightly and shifts a little in his seat. 

At first, Stiles isn't quite sure what Scott's plan is or why he's holding onto his hand with a grip that is definitely being caused by werewolf strength. But then his eyes dart to his phone and they widen slightly, eyebrows going up in surprise.

Scott's heartbeat is dropping. He's... controlling himself. It's working. 

Stiles slumps down on his desk, head on his other arm as he breathes out in relief. That was far too close a call. They can't risk anything like this happening again. So, they need to figure out what helped Scott stop himself from turning just now. Whatever is, it's definitely going to be helpful. 

It's only a minute or two later that Coach finally leaves Scott alone and walks back to the front of the class, shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of, "I need a drink." 

Deciding it's safe now, Stiles lets go of Scott's hand and sits back up in his set, pretending like nothing just happened. He just shoves his phone back into his pocket as quickly and discreetly as possible. He accidentally makes the mistake of glancing over at Allison and ends up spending the rest of the class trying to ignore the suspicious looks she's sending him.

As soon as the bell rings, Scott and Stiles are out of the classroom in a second, and Stiles finally says, "Well, that was nearly a problem." 

"Yeah, definitely," Scott agrees.

Stiles sighs and stops walking halfway down the corridor, forcing Scott to stop as well as he reaches out, a hand on his chest. He quickly drops it back to his side. "Okay, so, we know that there's definitely a way for you to keep yourself in control. Like... an anchor. We just have to figure out what exactly it was." 

Scott looks away for a second and he licks his lips and Stiles's eyes narrow slightly. He can tell straight away that there's something Scott wants to say but just isn't.

"What is it?" He asks.

Scott hesitates, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he shakes his head. It's like he knows what he wants to say but he can't find the right words. Then, when he looks back at Stiles and Stiles raises his eyebrows, urging him to just spit it out, he does. 

"I, uh... I think I already know what stopped me from turning." Stiles' eyes widen a little and he throws his hands up, about to say that's great, less work for them to do then. But then Scott quickly adds, "It was you." 

Stiles' eyebrows are now furrowing. "It was me?" He asks, and Scott confirms it with a simple nod of his head and his wide, nervous puppy-dog eyes. "Uh, okay. But what exactly - like, what specifically?" 

Scott rolls his eyes, a little exasperated with his best friend. "It's you, Stiles." It comes out a little louder than he clearly intended as he glances around straight after before lowering his voice and continuing. "You're what kept from me turning. When I grabbed your hand, it was like - like, I was calmer. It was easier to control myself." 

"So, grabbing my hand was what lowered your heartbeat?" 

Scott's clearly reluctant to admit it as he glances away but then he nods and looks at Stiles. "Yes. I was able to focus on you instead of Coach. Your hand, your heartbeat - just you in general, alright?" 

"Um, okay, sure." Stiles nods a little, trying to wrap his head around it all. "So, I'm your... anchor? Got it." 

Scott's barely even looking at him and it's not hard to tell that he's embarrassed. So, Stiles tries to be the good friend he is and rolls his eyes, moving his arm to wrap around Scott's shoulders as he begins walking and dragging Scott with him. 

"Come on, cheer up, dude!" Scott sends Stiles a look and he adds, "This just means we're closer to figuring out how to stop you from going all wolfy. And the best part is, you clearly don't need Derek's help to do it." 

Scott does smile a little at the grin Stiles is wearing and he nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"I am!" Stiles agrees. "Now, since you can't rely on having me around all the time to stop you from wolfing out, it's time to go figure out how exactly this helps us." 

Scott looks a little worried but Stiles just grins even brighter. Knowing he's Scott's anchor is actually quite... satisfying. He would have assumed it would be Allison or something to do with her. But the fact that it's Stiles - well, both Scott and Stiles are glad. It definitely makes things much easier.

Of course, neither of them are going to question if it means more than what they're saying it does. They just pretend that it doesn't mean anything other than that Stiles is the person - and thing - Scott can rely on to be there when he starts to turn. That's all it means. At least, that's what they're telling themselves.


End file.
